Users in loud or noisy environments often experience difficulty in hearing audio during a voice or video call. In these environments, users are forced to ask a speaking party to repeat what was previously said, or to wait until the user is able to move to a quieter environment. In many situations, users are not able to ask a speaking party to wait or repeat what was said, causing the user to miss important information. For example, a user might be teleconferencing into a meeting and unable to request that previous topics of discussion be repeated. Similarly, a user may receive a pre-recorded call from a machine without any way to request that the machine play back previous audio. These situations cause frustration and often lead to the user immediately hanging up on the call. Even when a user is able to request that the speaking party stop and repeat missed portions of a conversation, these requests are often annoying to the speaking party. Thus, a user may choose not to bother a speaking party and miss important information communicated during a call. Thus, it is desirable to communicate call audio in a manner that does not disturb parties to the call, even if a party is in a loud or noisy environment.